Girl's power
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Le quotidien de Kagami et d'Aomine, mais quelque peu différent de ce que à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre... [Premier chapitre posté]


Kagami pesta, injuriant son téléphone. Ou plutôt, la personne qui ne répondait toujours pas après 3 appels consécutifs. C'est fou ce que cela pouvait l'agacer lorsqu'Aomine ne répondait pas ! Le rouge lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il détestait ça… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il sortait faire les courses…

Il posa le sac en plastique qui lui sciait les doigts de la main gauche en deux par terre, à côté d'un pack de bière fraichement acheté dans l'après-midi et revérifia une énième fois s'il avait bien oublié les clefs de leur appartement. Toutes ses poches furent refouillées et l'américain dû se résigner : son porte-clefs étaient bien resté sur la table de la cuisine. Ou quelque part dans l'appartement quoi.

Il ne se fatigua pas une nouvelle à appeler Aomine et finit par appuyer sur la sonnette, avant d'attendre un semblant de mouvement provenant de l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et Kagami entra rapidement, fuyant le froid agressif de l'automne. Il referma la porte après lui et fit face à la personne devant lui, encore en sous-vêtements qui lui avait aussi servi de pyjama la nuit dernière, et soupira en souriant.

« -Tu comptes t'habiller un jour ? »

Il reçut un regard blasé accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule et l'autre aida Kagami en s'emparant du pack de bière.

« -Ca m'aurait étonné que tu prennes le sac, ricana-t-il en suivant Aomine à travers leur modeste lieu de vie en direction de la cuisine. »

Mais contrairement à l'autre, il n'entra pas tout de suite, préférant s'adosser au mur et se régaler, visuellement parlant, de la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sa petite amie, qui venait de poser les bières sur la table, baillait bruyamment à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se grattant d'un geste mécanique la hanche. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte et un soutien-gorge, qui n'étaient même pas assortis, mais ça, Kagami s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui lui importait vraiment, c'était sa peau. Cette peau à la couleur unique. Il adorait la toucher, la caresser, la sentir frissonner… Sans parler de son odeur. Il pouvait devenir fou rien qu'avec ça !

La jeune femme, âgée de 24 ans – tout comme lui –, était sportive et cela se voyait. Elle était peut-être légèrement plus petite que son copain mais elle n'en était pas moins musclée. Et cela ne l'enlaidissait pas au contraire. Son ventre plat était parfait, ses cuisses étaient fermes sans être trop épaisse et…

L'esprit de Kagami s'égara quand son regard se posa sur les fesses de sa petite amie qui lui avait tourné le dos pour s'étirer.

Tout son comportement laissait suposer qu'elle venait de se réveiller…

Le rouge s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de sourire en la sentant sursauter.

« -Oï ! T'es gelé !... Dégages… râla-t-elle en se retournant, planta son regard marin dans le sanguin. »

Elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire de la différence de taille et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne savaient jamais qui allait gagner quand ils s'affrontaient 'gentiment'… Mais cela les amusaient.

« -T'as tes règles ou quoi ?.. soupira Kagami en obéissant, utilisant les courses à ranger comme prétexte.

-Tch… »

Ce n'était ni un 'non' ni un 'oui'. Et le rouge opta donc pour la deuxième réponse. C'était crédible.

Il remplit le frigo avec l'intérieur du sac en observant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à la voir s'emparer d'une bouteille de bière puis aller s'effondrer sur le canapé, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se posta à côté de lui et rangea une à une les bières dans le frigo, sous l'œil curieux du rouge qui les comptait.

2… 3… 4… 5…

Il s'attendait à la voir se relever avec la dernière bouteille à la main mais elle n'en fit rien et la posa à côté des précédentes avant de quitter la cuisine.

Kagami soupira silencieusement... Ils avaient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un week-end entier de libre et voilà comment se résumer leur samedi après-midi.

Alors qu'il finissait de vider le sac en plastique, il laissa son esprit s'égarer. Aomine n'était peut-être pas aussi féminine que sa meilleure amie, Momoi Satsuki, mais au moins, elle avait du caractère et elle et Kagami se complétaient assez bien en fin de compte. Ils s'étaient connus peu après le lycée, à une soirée étudiante. Ils s'étaient détestés. L'autre était trop bruyant, trop envahissant, trop proche de Kuroko, leur ami commun et trop… trop ressemblant à l'autre. Puis ils s'étaient découverts des points communs, notamment le sport, et s'étaient vu de plus en plus régulièrement pour suer sur un terrain de basket, de foot ou même une piste d'athlétisme. Et puis un soir, après un entraînement qui s'était prolongé, ils avaient fini chez Kagami. Ils avaient chacun mit du temps à avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, d'abord entre eux deux puis à leurs proches. Les deux grands ennemis en couple !... Mais apparemment, personne n'avait été très surpris et ils apprirent avec étonnement que plusieurs paris avaient été lancés sur eux deux.

Ils avaient le mérite d'être franc, et parfois trop, envers l'autre et cela leur plaisait particulièrement, même si leurs voisins s'interrogeaient sur leur amour, entendant régulièrement les voix s'élever certains soirs. Mais ils sont comme deux gros chiens, ils aboient sans pour autant attaquer pour de bon. Et puis, ils connaissaient tous les deux certaines façons de calmer l'autre…

Kagami sourit à cette pensée alors qu'il refermait le frigo et qu'il partait à la recherche de sa compagne à travers l'appartement. Appartement dans lequel ils s'étaient installés il y a un an environ.

Il la retrouva avachie sur le canapé, comme il s'y attendait. Mais elle avait eu la décence de revêtir un t-shirt – bien qu'il appartienne à Kagami – et s'était recouverte d'une couverture. En pleine lecture d'un de ses magazines préférés, elle ne le vit ni l'entendit arriver. A moins qu'elle soit en train de l'ignorer…

« -Tu boudes ? fit Kagami en s'avançant à travers la pièce, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

-Hn… »

Le bruit d'une page violement tournée se fit entendre dans le petit salon puis le silence reprit ses droits.

« -Tu cherches quoi ? finit-elle par lâcher alors que le rouge commençait sérieusement à l'énerver en s'agitant comme ça autour d'elle.

-Ton attention. Ou une réponse à ma question. Au choix !

-Tch… Tu fais chier… répondit-elle en se cachant la bouche de la couverture pour dissimuler son sourire. »

L'américain, insatisfait de cette réponse, s'approcha et s'empara rapidement de l'objet qui occupait toute l'attention de sa belle, avant de le feuilleter à son tour en ignorant les répliques cinglantes qu'elle lui lançait.

Ce n'était rien qu'un magazine cochon mais c'était devenu un objet du quotidien pour le couple. Enfin, Aomine les lisait régulièrement et Kagami ne s'en étonnait plus. Il pouvait même aller les acheter au kiosque du parc voisin sans avoir honte maintenant… La bronzée prétextait que c'était pour voir les nouvelles collections de maillots de bains – ou de sous-vêtements, l'argument changeait selon les saisons – et Kagami s'amusait de ces mensonges. Sa copine avait envie de mater des mannequins féminins attirants, grand bien lui fasse… Il en profitait aussi alors pourquoi l'interdire ?

Bon, sur celui-là, les excuses d'Aomine ne fonctionnaient plus car tous les mannequins étaient nues. Kagami ricana en le refermant, se préparant à lui rendre en se disant que malgré tout, il préférait de loin le corps de sa copine bronzée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rapporter ses pensées, espérant une séance de câlin en retour, il la vit se lever rapidement, envoyant valser couverture, et objets momentanément posés dessus, à travers la pièce.

S'attendant à se prendre un coup, il recula d'un pas et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme s'enfuit, laissant un Kagami abasourdi au beau milieu d'un salon dérangé en quelques secondes seulement.

Il la rejoignit rapidement, trouvant la réaction de sa copine étrange… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussions et qu'il lui piquait ces magazines de cette façon. Surtout qu'il lui rendait toujours et qu'elle le savait.

Il la retrouva dans la salle de bains, en train de farfouiller dans l'unique placard de la pièce.

« -Ca va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Ou… ouais… J'ai juste mal à la tête… »

Kagami fronça les sourcils, Aomine mentait très mal et surtout quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains, avant de remarquer qu'elle était de nouveau en sous-vêtement.

« -Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton t-shirt ? fit-il suspicieux.

-J'ai chaud, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Arrêtes.

-… »

Il la força à la regarder mais elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et finit par sortir de la salle de bain en murmurant un « je vais me reposer… ».

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incidents majeurs, Aomine resta dans leur lit et y dormit quelques heures, surveillée régulièrement par un Kagami inquiet qui commençait à s'inquiéter et à se demander s'il ne devait pas la réveiller pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

La réponse vint toute seule, quelques minutes après, lorsqu'Aomine apparut dans son champ de vision. Attirée par l'odeur des pizzas que son copain venait de retirer du four, elle s'était levée et affichait un regard vif accompagné d'un sourire qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« -Pizza _darling_ ? lança Kagami en s'approchant d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front, prenant au passage sa température.

-Devant le navet du samedi soir ? continua la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et frôlant le nez du rouge du sien.

-Va pour cette daube visuelle, ricana Kagami. »

La soirée se déroula donc ainsi, Kagami allongé sur toute la longueur du canapé et Aomine, confortablement installée entre ses jambes, son dos bronzé contre le large torse du rouge. Les boites en cartons humides de la graisse des pizzas s'entassèrent au fur et à mesure de la soirée et le diner se termina durant le générique, lorsqu'Aomine lâcha le plus beau rot de toute sa vie. Voyant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, Kagami s'autorisa à relâcher son attention et finit par l'imiter alors qu'il rangeait rapidement le bazar qu'ils avaient créé en l'espace d'une heure et demi. Il remarqua qu'Aomine n'avait pratiquement pas touché à sa bière, chose étonnante, elle qui aimait se remplir l'estomac de ce truc… D'ailleurs, Kagami en buvait beaucoup moins qu'elle et quand il en achetait un pack, comme tout à l'heure, c'était tout d'abord pour lui faire plaisir. Il finit par vite oublier ce détail quand Aomine l'appela sensuellement, quémandant des câlins.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, après quelques heures de sommeil, que Kagami se remit à s'inquiéter. Il se réveilla en entendant les bruits provenir du couloir et attendit nerveusement qu'Aomine revienne d'elle-même. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attentes silencieuses, il finit par se lever et par la retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain.

« -Hé, ça va pas ? lui souffla-t-il en se penchant à ses côtés, la voyant au-dessus de la cuvette, rendant l'intégralité de son diner.

-Ne… ne regardes pas.. Je reviens vite, va te… coucher…

-Hors de question. »

Il attendit qu'elle termine puis l'aida à se relever et lui essuya lui-même la bouche. Puis il lui passa son sweat au dessus des épaules et la ramena dans leur lit.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?.. chuchota-t-il en caressant le bras sombre de sa petite amie, couchée contre lui.

-Taiga… Je… Tu te rappelles que je suis allée voir Satsu aujourd'hui ?

-Hum hum…

-Et tu sais quel métier elle souhaite faire ? »

Kagami se concentra. Tout comme eux deux, la meilleure amie d'Aomine était âgée de 24 ans et était actuellement en plein dans ses études. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la rose souhaitait devenir médecin… Il se rappelait qu'elle visait une branche médicale en particulier mais il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'agissait.

« -Médecin non ?

-Plus précisément ?

-Chais pas… Mais c'est quoi le rap…

-Laisse-moi finir Baaka ! s'énerva Aomine contre lui. Elle veut devenir gynécologue et je ne suis pas allée la voir en amie aujourd'hui… J'avais pris un rendez-vous dans le cabinet du type qui accepte de la former.

-Et ?... articula sèchement Kagami, comprenant petit à petit où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. »

Aomine se releva du matelas et attendit que son copain fasse de même.

« -Daiki… Dis moi que je pense à la même chose que toi…

-Hum… Si tu penses au fait que nous sommes actuellement trois sur ce lit, alors oui nous pensons à la même chose. »

Kagami, qui s'était pourtant préparé psychologiquement depuis quelques secondes, eut du mal à enregistrer l'information.

Aomine enceinte ?... Sa copine était enceinte ?!

« -Viens là toi, ricana-t-il, le cœur dévoré par le bonheur, en attirant la bronzée sur lui.

-Maaah,Taiga… Je veux dormir… Je suis fatiguée…

-Rien à f…

-Pense au bébé. »

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, à 01h36 selon l'auto-réveil, et le couple s'observa dans l'obscurité. Le dire de façon aussi crue les avaient tous les deux surpris. Ils allaient être parents.

« -C'est un truc de fou… souffla Kagami en posant son visage contre celui d'Aomine. »

Comme réponse, il reçut un baiser tendre et amoureux durant lequel la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le côté, emportant volontairement dans son élan le rouge.

Malgré l'obscurité, ils se regardèrent de longues minutes avant que l'un des deux ne prononce un mot.

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

-Je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours mais j'ai eu confirmation tout à l'heure..

-T'aurais du me le dire…

-Hum.. Comment t'aurais réagi si ça s'était révélé être une erreur ?…

-Un point pour toi, avoua le rouge en rigolant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il se pencha sur elle et posa son oreille contre le ventre nu, se concentra pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine rigole de ce rire qui plaisait tant à l'américain. Ce rire qu'il n'entendait que lorsqu'ils étaient deux.. Ce rire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« -T'entendras rien baaka… Ca fait à peine 2 mois selon Satsu !..

-C'est psychologique, je suis sure que je peux entendre un truc.

-L'espoir fait vivre, ricana Aomine en posant sa main sur la chevelure écarlate rendue noir par la nuit. »

Le silence se réinstalla une nouvelle fois, à peine perturbé par le souffle des deux amoureux dont l'un finit par se régulariser assez rapidement. Kagami s'était endormi à même le ventre de la bronzée, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

**Et bien et bien... Si j'avais su que je pondrais ça en une soirée, je l'aurais écrit plus tôt... Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai rien relu... *trop de flegme en l'auteur que je suis* En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus... Le suivant arrivera très vite - je l'espère ! - et... bah c'est tout.**

**Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire ce premier chapitre.. Une p'tite review please ?**

**Vuala vuala~ Gros bisoux à toutes/tous !**

* * *

**L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les perso's (attention, c'était la nouvelle du siècle..)**


End file.
